


You’ll Shatter, You’ll Fall Away

by larkspxrs



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, i dont even get myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A catastrophic end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ll Shatter, You’ll Fall Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florations/gifts), [neufheures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/gifts).



> this has been an unbetaed piece of work.

He doesn’t realize until it’s too late.

-

She’s always been there.

Standing on the side as he falls apart every time someone carelessly drops him to the floor.  And she’s always picked him up.  Held the pieces to her heart until she’s found a way put him back together into one whole.  Always.

She always will draw him in when he needs comfort.  Never will she leave.  Never will she refuse him.

Kim Jiyeon will always hold her hand out for Hong Jisoo.

-

Nobody has to know.

That every time Jisoo falls apart it’s Jiyeon that puts him back together, it doesn’t matter that she’s done it since forever.  From the moment he’s let her come close, that Jiyeon’s given herself the task of putting Jisoo back together.

Nobody has to know.

That every time Jiyeon puts Jisoo back together, she falls apart in the process.  He’s shattered into fragments, and Jiyeon cuts herself down to put those shards back into a full masterpiece.

Nobody has to know.

-

She takes that secret to her death.  To the moment when she flings herself off that cliff, he doesn’t know.

-

He doesn’t realize until it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think both of you were expecting this but i had to- i hope you'll cry with me i guess?


End file.
